About You Now
by fluterchang
Summary: Ai Yukimura has been through a lot of hard relationships. What will happen if she meets the infamous Trickster of Rikkaidai? My first NiouxOC! Oneshot


**Hi again! Here I go again! Gonna have a hard time doing my first NiouxOC. It's hard not to make Niou OOC (sigh). The words/ sentences/ phrases in italics are flashbacks, except for the lyrics.**

"_I was dumb_

_I was wrong_

_I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now"_

I played the chorus line of the song over and over again. I laughed, but I felt tears stinging in my eyes. I mean, come on, it is hard when you get heartbroken for fifteen times and then your new boyfriend is the infamous trickster of Rikkaidai.

"Ai, time for dinner," I heard a voice say outside my door. I quickly put my iPod away. "I'm coming Seiichi."

~oOo~

As I took my first swallow, the lyrics came back to me. And I remembered my first few insecure days, I mean, weeks with Niou.

_I was dumb_

"_Haru! I can't believe you stuck me up again! You made me wait like some weirdo idiot just because you were flirting with a few hundred girls?" I bellowed at Niou's face, crossing my arms._

"_Hm, just a few girls Ai, and I played a little with Yagyuu against fatty and baldy."_

"_You're mean!" I said, pouting. Like I said, I had a lot of experiences with these kinds of things._

_He just shrugged. I crossed my eyebrows and poked his chest harshly. "Meanie," then I stuck my tongue at him._

_Ha I won the war, go me! Or at least I thought I did. Until I felt Niou's arms on my waist. He pulled me closer and planted a kiss on my cheek. I swear, I turned as red as Marui's hair. If you can call that red._

I played around with my peas for a while. Then I mashed them and added them to my rice. Perfect, now my rice looked like puke.

_I was wrong._

"_Ne, Haru, I don't really mind," I said simply._

"_Yes, you do. What kind of boyfriend am I that I even forget my girlfriend's birthday?"_

"_Seriously, I really didn't expect you to remember," I shrugged. "I know you're not into those things."_

"_I bet you thought I was the first one to greet you, huh, well, aside from Yukimura."_

"_I'm fine--- ow! Oh damn," I said, looking at my bleeding finger. Niou chuckled, "Honestly, who cuts themselves on a rose anyway? Are you blind or something?"_

_I threw the rose at his face. Sometimes, I feel that I'm more of his playmate than his girlfriend._

"_Okay, okay. I'm sorry," he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. He brushed away my bangs, his fingers lightly touching my skin. Then he gave me a light kiss on my forehead. _

_I thanked God he picked up the rose after that, 'coz he could have seen my blush and turn into a lobster._

I took a final sip of my soup. Seiichi was almost done, too. I examined him closely. Sometimes, I feel that my cousin looks even more girly than me (please excuse my randomness).

_I let you down_

_I stood up from the bench I was sitting on. My watch said '7:42', Niou was supposed to meet me here about two hours ago. I started pacing around. –Random Taylor Swift music plays- 'I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around...'_

_I shook my head. I had no idea why that song started playing in my head. _

_Then I felt strong arms around my waist from behind. "Sorry I'm late," he whispered in my ear._

_I started to blush again. Honestly, if Niou ever got sexier, I'd probably have an intense nosebleed. "Its okay, Haru. I really need help in with patience anyway. And what better way than to wait for 2 hours and 42 minutes?"_

_He cuddled closer to me and whispered, "I love you, Ai."_

_I so didn't expect that. I gulped. I didn't know what to say. Niou was my boyfriend and I liked him. But 'love'?_

_I cleared my throat. "I--- um, sure, thanks, Haru."_

_He chuckled, but I swear it almost felt like Niou's heart dropped down to his stomach and dissolve into a… nothing._

"Ai, what's the matter? You've been staring at your plate for about 5 minutes now. Are you okay?" I heard my cousin say. I looked up at him. "Ne, I'm okay Seiichi."

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_It was Saturday, and I had to clean my room and the chaos of my bag. I took the light blue bag from my bed and opened it, turning it upside down._

_Several things fell out, including my candy wrappers and the notes, Kotone, my best friend, and I passed to each other in class._

_Suddenly an ice blue- colored box with a dark blue ribbon fell from it. I opened it and found a silver necklace with a silver heart attacked to it. _

_It was decorated with blue gems. And in the middle were in the words 'I Love You.'_

_I smiled. I know Haru didn't really expect me to wear it, 'coz he knows I'm not into these kind of things. I was just worrying about one thing, though. He had done so much for me, and I couldn't do anything for him. _

_Quickly, I took my cell phone and dialed his number._

_~oOo~_

"_Ai, Niou is here!" Seiichi shouted from downstairs. I ran down and pulled Niou up to my room._

"_What?" he said bluntly. I rolled my eyes teasingly and showed him the necklace._

"_Don't worry about the price, Ai. I got my ways," he shrugged._

"_You didn't steal it, did you?"_

"'_Course not," he said, his voice filled with amusement. He pulled me closer toward him. "You've done so much for me Haru…"_

"_It's just normal, Ai. I Love You."_

_I sucked in a breath. "I love you, too, Haru."_

_He smiled at me. It was all too soon, I had merely smiled when I felt his lips on mine. When we finally broke apart, I punched him on the shoulder. "Smooth move, hot shot."_

I shook my head. That was enough with the flashbacks for now. Seiichi was already done, and he had already stood up. "You're doing the dishes today, Ai."

I grinned. "Be glad to, Sei."

**Hope ya'll like it!!! I got to go to (oh wow, nice phrasing of words, Kaz) bed now, 'coz my grandma is bugging me. Reviews are voluntary. :)**


End file.
